To Everything a Time and Purpose
by dynasty87
Summary: Ray Vecchio heads to District 27 on another usual day. The thing is, he feels anything but fine. Welsh sees and orders him on vacation with Fraser. In the process, Ray discovers something deeper between the very funny happenings.
1. Chapter 1: The Invariable

**Quick note: **

**Hi everyone, and thanks for looking at my work!**

**This piece takes place between "North" and "Juliet Is Bleeding"**

**Some parts are humourous, and others are serious. Please read all the way through, as it does come together. Thanks :)**

**Chapter 1:** _The Invariable_

Detective Ray Vecchio strolled into the police station of District 27 of Chicago. He was decked out in his usual dark brown Armani suit and detective overcoat. The first thing he noticed was the familiarity of the scene laid out in front of him as he scanned the room.

Off to the right, Ray's eyes landed on civilian aide Elaine, who was bent over a file on which she was concentrating.

Farther up, to the left, he noticed Detectives Louis Gardino and Jack Huey were sprawled out in their own office area: Huey seemed to have made a sarcastic comment, and Gardino snickered as he chewed on a toothpick.

Up ahead Ray could see an officer leave Lt. Welsh's office with a look of serious determination on his face. He watched as the officer passed him.

The Detective lingered for a moment before fully stepping into the room. He was met with a sweep of warm air and a hint of old coffee smell as he trudged in, careful to dodge anyone in his incoming path.

The room was actually pretty big, but the spaciousness was immediately lost due to the number of desks cramped together. People rushed past in different directions, having just enough room to get by each other.

Ever since Ray teamed up with his Mountie friend, Constable Benton Fraser, Ray had received a lot of teasing blows. The Mountie had become infamous for his unusual polite demeanour and performance of good deeds. It also didn't help that Fraser was from the middle of Nowheresville, or to be more specific, The Northwest Territories.

Gardino, facing Ray's direction, saw the Italian Detective right away and made a showing of doing so. He picked the toothpick out of his mouth and leaned forward. "Hey Vecchio! Save any kittens from a tree lately!" He mocked in good fashion, cackling at his own joke.

At that point, Gardino's partner Huey had his own smile turned into curiosity as he turned to see Ray's reaction.

Ray strode up to the detectives and gave Gardino a taunting smile. "Not lately, but when I hear something about it, I'll let you know." With that, he went over to his own desk.

Huey was already laughing. It took a second for Gardino to register what Ray had meant. Finally understanding, Gardino's face broke into a scowl.

A few months ago, Ray had informed a lady that Gardino and Huey were in charge of all missing cat enquiries. For a while, they didn't understand what was behind all of the craziness in receiving these ridiculous cases. They eventually found out who was behind it. Or in other words, the 'cat' was let out of the bag.

Ray sighed as he strapped off his jacket, tossed it on the back of his chair, and sat down. Yes, he was at the police station again. Yes, he threw a quick comeback at Gardino as he usually did. Yes, he had his usual breakfast that his ma had prepared him.

Everything was the same today. That is, everything except the way he was feeling.

After rubbing the back of his neck, Ray focused on the files arranged in workable piles in front of him. He grimaced slightly, thinking that Fraser was responsible - actually, _knowing_ that Fraser was responsible.

There was nothing wrong with what the Mountie did, beside the fact that Ray no longer had an excuse for being behind on paperwork. He had even gotten used to Fraser's ways of being consistent and productive - except when Fraser chose to use his own time, or rather chose to use _their _free time chasing after anyone who had so much as littered.

Ray took a deep breath to clear his head. The Mountie would be here any minute.

* * *

Benton Fraser quickly strode down the street of West Racine. His stride could fool people into thinking he was one in the business occupation, if not for his obvious official red uniform.

Diefenbaker, his wolf companion, was right behind but was taking his time to check for any abandoned bits of breakfasts that citizens left behind in their busy mornings.

The Stetson upon Fraser's head felt rather heavy this morning, but he ignored it as he crossed over streets to head to the station. Lifting his wrist to check his watch, he realized that he had forgotten to put it on this morning. Fraser's face almost broke into a frown, but submerged into a neutral stance.

Finally heading into his destination, he took a quick glance around himself to track Diefenbaker. Not only did Diefenbaker catch up, but the wolf rushed ahead of Fraser to the refreshment corner of the station to beg for a bite.

Fraser momentarily forgot about Diefenbaker as he headed toward Ray, pitching greetings to those he knew along the way.

The Detective was slumped over his desk, seemingly trying to focus on what was in front of him. There was not a tiredness, but more of a weariness in his eyes that Fraser spotted right away.

Never that remarkable or comfortable in trying to console another, except in cases with dire needs, Fraser tried a casual approach.

"Good morning Ray."

Ray slowly looked up. "Hi ya, Benny." He looked around. "What, the hankering wolf not around?"

The corner of Fraser's mouth twitched into a slightly amused look. "Actually, he's over there." Fraser slightly turned to point to where Dief was whining at some poor older man for a nibble of his donut.

Ray followed Fraser's gaze. "Ah. Figures."

Fraser re-evaluated what he saw in Ray. He seemed to have brightened up a little. Maybe the detective _was_ just tired.

At that moment Lt. Welsh came out of his office.

"Vecchio. My office. Now," he ordered. Welsh was about to turn when he noticed the Mountie and hesitated. "You too." At that, Welsh went back into his office.

Ray just stood up, shrugged, and went over to Welsh's office.

Fraser looked perplexed, but followed.

* * *

**_Side note_:** More coming (most likely). This is my very first serious writing piece that I have ever worked on, so I am nervous about it! I appreciate honesty so let me know what you think so far. I have an idea of where it is going, but at the same time, I write spontaneously. In other words, I write and let the story carry me to what happens next. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Directive

**Chapter Two**: _The Directive_

Ray and Fraser entered the office. Facing the Lieutenant, they stood side by side: the Mountie on the left, and the Detective on the right.

The office was big enough, with the desk right in the center near the back. Welsh was leaning back in his chair as was expected. Documents were loosely sorted in front of him.

A couple shelves lined the walls, holding different books and files. The room was in bland shades of beiges, browns, and grays, as was the rest of the station.

Fraser gave Ray a quick glance, but Ray was looking at the floor.

Ray lifted his head ever so slightly. "You wanted to see us, sir?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"Yes," Welsh answered in his usual boisterous tone.

Fraser jerked at the contrast of their voices.

"Vecchio, just how long did you think you were going to get away with this?"

Ray's eyes suddenly widened as he made eye contact with Welsh. "Sir?"

"I can't have my subordinates displaying this kind of behaviour."

Fraser held his breath, and looked at one man to another_. Oh dear_.

Ray gulped. He was about to speak when Welsh cut him off.

"Did you really think I would let you off that easy?" He paused. "It's obvious you need a vacation."

Ray slightly shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir?"

"I can not have an exhausted colleague in this station. It's not only unprofessional, but also inconsiderate. Your work would start to be ineffective. You _need_ a rest."

Fraser's eyebrows went up in surprise.

Barely moving, Ray slowly processed what was happening. "So you're saying…"

"I'm saying get out of here, Detective. I don't want to see you unless you are of full use to me."

Welsh continued, turning to Fraser.

"I would order you on vacation too if I had the authority. But I know that you could never _just_ rest." Welsh looked at Ray. "Or you, Vecchio, for that matter, either," he said as a matter-of-fact. "So I'm sending the Mountie to accompany you to make sure you do get your strength back, and so he would have an assignment as well."

At that point, Fraser and Ray looked at each other. They had to admit, it _was_ a good plan. Fraser would never just "go on vacation", and Ray knew he wouldn't either unless someone was there to make sure he was kept in line on taking a break.

Fraser turned to Welsh. "I do have outstanding vacation time…"

Welsh nodded. "It's settled then. Outta my office."

"Understood," Ray chimed in before Fraser could answer. He gave Fraser a slightly humourous smile as they walked out the door.

"So Benny, do ya need to call the Consulate? Or should I drop you off?" Ray asked as he gathered up his things at his desk.

Fraser hesitated. It was probably best to speak to Inspector Margaret Thatcher in person. "You should drop me off. It won't take that long." Suddenly, something occurred to him.

"Ray! What about Diefenbaker? I mean we wouldn't be able to take him along…"

"Don't worry about it. He can stay with Ma and Frannie. Ma would feed him until his jaw hurt, and Frannie would take special care because he's your wolf." There was a hint of amusement in his words.

Fraser almost flushed. "Uh, that would be fine. I mean, I have to ask him first-"

At that point, Dief walked up when he noticed Fraser and Ray about to leave.

"There you are. Now, I have to ask you something. Lt. Welsh gave me instructions to look after Ray while he goes on a sabbatical. That means that-"

Dief started to grumble. He saw where this was going, and did not want to stay with one of the neighbours.

Fraser cleared his throat. "You will have to stay with Ray's family. I hear they have plenty of food and company. You like Francesca, don't you?"

In a better mood, Dief gave a quick bark.

Giving Ray a nod, all three left the station to go to the Consulate.

On the way out, Gardino called out to Ray. "Hey, where ya going!"

Ray smirked. "To rescue a kitten."

* * *

"Permission to enter," Inspector Margaret Thatcher answered crisply to Fraser's knock.

Fraser came into view. "Permission to speak, sir."

"Granted." A curiosity was apparent in the Inspector's eyes, and she put down her writing utensil.

"I should let you know that I just came from the police station with a set of instructions. Detective Vecchio has been ordered on a sabbatical, and I've been assigned to accompany him." Fraser suddenly realized how that may have sounded, and quickly corrected himself. "In other words, I am suppose to keep an eye on him while _he_ rests."

Fraser had no idea how the Inspector would react to someone out of his jurisdiction giving him assignments. He waited for her reply.

Inspector Thatcher studied the Mountie. Always standing straight and at attention. She considered if he would be that much needed the next couple of weeks.

The Mountie _did_ have something like 71 sick days coming at him, and probably a fair amount of untaken vacation time.

Coming to a conclusion, the Inspector responded.

"That will be fine, Constable. Dismissed."

A little taken aback, Fraser finally nodded. "Thank you kindly."

* * *

**_Side note:_** FYI, I'm using Canadian spelling. I am, after all, Canadian. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Excursion

**Chapter 3:** _The Excursion_

The next morning, Ray and Fraser were driving down to the airport. Dief had been dropped off at the Vecchio household. Traffic was clear, and Ray saw this as a sign.

He figured that this trip would give him what he needed: it would relieve the distress he had, and bring him back as good as new. That's what vacations do. Ray just needed a quick fix.

Looking over at Fraser, he noticed the Mountie was quietly humming a tune under his breath while watching the scene outside pass away.

If Ray didn't know any better, he would think that Fraser was looking forward to the next few days. But then again, who really knew what the Mountie thought at any time? Even after all of those Inuit stories, the Detective really didn't know too much about Fraser's personal life, that is, until recently.

Just look at what happened in the Victoria situation. After the unfortunate occurrence, Ray proved his loyalty on that little trek they took up north: he stood by Fraser's side no matter how difficult it became. And he would do it all again.

Knowing and caring for someone _are_ two different things, Ray concluded.

Hopefully, in this case, Ray could interconnect those two when it came to Fraser. After all, he would have the time, and maybe give some of that time to the Mountie. The Detective was tired, and needed a break from his restless and exhaustive thoughts.

As they turned into the airport's parking lot, Ray spirits lifted a little. He couldn't wait to get to Florida.

* * *

"Would you like the window seat, Ray?"

"Not this time, Benny. I had an incident once."

The partners were on the 747 commercial airplane that was taking them down to Miami Beach. Fraser sat down next to the window as Ray plopped himself into the seat right of Fraser.

"An incident? What kind of incident?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know."

"Actually, Ray, I would."

"Look, I told you I had an incident _here_, where we are sitting _now_. This is not the time or the place. So give it a rest, would ya?"

"If that's what you want."

The Detective shifted in his seat. "I still say we should've flown first class. These miserable seats are already giving me a cramp."

"We saved over $150 U.S. dollars taking this commercial flight. You will be more than comfortable when we arrive in Florida," Fraser stated.

"You would think after skimping out on vacations that you would make _this one _count."

"It's always a good idea to save on expenses. You could put that money to other use."

"You mean like room service?" Ray smiled mockingly.

Fraser gave the detective a pointed look before peering through the window.

"Look at that snow dump. We chose a good time to go," Ray said as a matter-of-fact.

"November _does_ seem to be an efficient time to go on a holiday before the Christmas Break rush."

"Yeah, yeah. All I know is that I'm getting some fun in the sun."

"Technically, it _is_ still hurricane season."

This time Ray gave Fraser a pointed look.

Instead of responding, Fraser placed his only piece of luggage, which was a carry-on, in the space below his own seat.

Ray grimaced. "Did you even _pack_ for this trip!"

Fraser looked questioningly over at the detective. "Of course I did."

"Do you have a bathing suit?"

Fraser's mouth opened in response, but stopped in thought as he was uncertain how to reply.

"Well, you can get one down there with your extra dough. They have a ton of those kinds of shops down there. We could probably even get one with a Canadian flag on it if you want," Ray chaffed.

A minute later, the pilot of the flight was welcoming passengers aboard.

As they lifted off moments later, Fraser looked over at his friend. Ray's eyes were squinted shut and he had a hand over his mouth like he was about to vomit.

Before Fraser could react, Ray relaxed from his tense state and smiled at the Mountie. "Thought I was sick there for a moment, did ya?"

Fraser kept from rolling his eyes and looked away. "Glad you're feeling better, Ray."

* * *

**_Side note:_** Thank you all for your reviews so far. I'm glad you are reading my story! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Wardrobe

**Chapter 4:** _The Wardrobe_

"Now _this_ is the life," Ray declared as he abandoned his bags and checked out their view of the beach.

Earlier, the two had finally arrived at their haven of Miami, only to stop at a car rental place. They'd spent a while arguing over what kind of vehicle to acquire during their visit.

Naturally, Fraser wanted something practical and on budget.

Ray sought after any hot item, preferably fast and sporty. After all, they _were_ in Miami. He even tried to guilt-trip the Mountie when he brought up the fact that his beloved Riviera had been blown up in the past.

In the end, they compromised on a car with power _and_ good safety features. They then drove over to where they were staying in Miami Beach.

Ray gave a low whistle at the view as he stripped off his jacket and tie. He slipped on his newly bought sunglasses that came from the shop downstairs.

He turned and smiled at Benton. "What do ya think?" he asked slickly.

"Very nice, Ray," Fraser answered, although was busy looking at some sort of itinerary.

The Detective decided to ignore Fraser's lack of response and perked up a little at the thought of going outside again. First, he wanted to check out the rest of their pad.

Heading into the bedroom, he stopped at what he saw. Then glowered. "Aw man. Benny, look at this."

Fraser stopped reading and followed Ray's path into the sleeping area. "What is it?" He scanned the room as Ray spoke.

"We've only got one queen size bed. This is unacceptable." The Detective shook his head.

"Why is that, Ray?" The Mountie asked a little puzzled.

Ray spun around. "_One_ bed, and there's _two_ of us!"

Fraser lifted an eyebrow. "Well if that's such a problem, I can sleep on the roll-out bed from the couch."

"Okay, thanks Benny," Ray said without missing a beat. He gave his partner a smack on the arm as he walked out of the room.

The Mountie gave one last look at the bedroom before stepping back into the common area.

"So, I think I'm going to go out now," the Detective declared.

"Hold on, Ray. Don't you want to see the scheduled activities they have here?"

Already at the door, Ray shook his head. "Nah. I think I'm going to schedule _my own_ activities."

"I see. Well, I'll go change."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Well, I am suppose to accompany you."

"I can find my way around."

"I was given specific instructions-"

"To come on the trip, not to be glued at my side."

"But you see-"

"Benny, I can handle myself."

"I'm sure you can-"

"This is _my_ trip!" the Detective exclaimed.

Fraser just looked at Ray.

Time passed.

The Mountie continued to stare.

The Detective could almost here crickets in the background.

"Go change."

Fraser gave a nod and left for the washroom.

A minute later, he came back out in a light blue t-shirt with khaki shorts, his uniform slung over an arm.

Ray blinked. He gaped. "What is _that_."

Fraser looked down at himself. "Well-"

"I know what it _is_," Ray said hastily. "I mean, _when_ did you get that!"

"Oh. Well I purchased the shirt back in Chicago right before we left for the airport. I decided that I might need some lighter wear, and it was on discount because it wasn't in season. These shorts, however, were bought at the same time you got your sunglasses. I slipped away and-"

"Okay, okay. I get the picture. Don't you feel funny without your second skin?"

"Second skin?"

"Ya, you know, your uniform."

"Ah. Well, I suppose I should, but I feel rather comfortable in this attire. It may have something to do with the fact of the temperature outside-"

"Let's go, Benny."

* * *

**_Side note:_ **It seems that I am detailing every aspect of the trip! It's unintentional, but very informative/innovative I guess! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Beach

**Chapter 5:** _The Beach_

Fraser's eyes were hit by the sun, partially blinding him, as the two vacationers paced out of their resort and into the street laden with palm trees. The Mountie tried not to squint.

Ray, on the other hand, was cool as a cucumber. He fit in the scene perfectly.

The two were going to check out Ocean Drive, one of the most popular spots for dining, clubbing, and beautiful people.

"Sweating there, Benny?" Ray asked, amused.

"The brightness of the sun _is_ a little overwhelming. Although in the north, the sun reflects quite greatly off of the snow-" Fraser started to inquire.

"Hey. No mention of snow, alright!" Ray frowned.

"Understood."

Ray then broke back into a smile as he gazed around. It was in the middle of the afternoon when they finally turned a corner onto Ocean Drive. He could see a photo shoot taking place with a beautiful, tanned model in a white swimsuit.

As they came closer, Ray put an arm out to stop the Mountie and proceeded to shush him.

Fraser looked at him quizzically, but turned his gaze ahead.

The photographer was encouraging the woman as he snapped photos. Not too many others had gathered to watch, Fraser noticed. They must see this kind of thing all the time.

The Detective then signaled to Fraser that they could continue walking, as they were meticulous in their maneuver around the photo shoot.

"What a sight."

"It was quite interesting," Fraser put in.

Silence fell over them as they checked out the rest of the scene.

"Hey Benny, wanna hit the beach?"

"Sure, Ray. I'd like to see the Atlantic."

The Mountie kept up with Ray's pace when they ultimately hit the sand, crossing over from Ocean Drive.

There was an average amount of people spread among the area, mostly those in their 20's looking for some social fun.

The ocean was a bright, crisp blue as it lapped up onto the shore. The sand was a natural ivory colour with few sea shells. A breeze went by.

"I can't remember the last time I saw the ocean," Ray sighed.

The Mountie went deep into thought. "I suppose this is my first sighting of it."

The Detective's eyebrows went up, followed by an understanding look. "Oh yeah. The Northwest must only have lakes or something."

"Well, it was very landlocked," Fraser responded.

They rented a couple of beach chairs and positioned themselves right in the middle of the beach. There wasn't any talking, for they had a silent understanding that Ray just needed to rest and relax.

Ray closed his eyes, taking the sounds of the beach and the ocean all in. A couple minutes later, he dozed off.

_Dream Sequence_

Ray awoke to see he was sitting in an empty room, except for four walls (no doors) and the chair he was sitting on. The room was 8 foot by 8 foot, and there was just enough visible light to look around, despite the fact that Ray had no idea where the source of the light was coming.

Although Ray was confused, he also was hit with familiarity at the pit of his stomach, as if he'd been here this whole time.

The Detective closed his eyes tightly, and then opened them again to see if he was observing correctly. Yup, he was definitely in this mystery room.

He looked down and noticed that he was in black clothes. _Well, this is predictable_, he thought sarcastically.

Feeling another presence, Ray suddenly looked up. Out of the shadows, a figure slowly approached him, but kept its distance.

As the light finally hit the figure, Ray realized it was the Mountie. Except he looked quite different from himself, clad out in dark blue clothes.

The Detective rolled his eyes. Wasn't Fraser suppose to be wearing white or something?

"I'd suggest you listen to me."

Ray started at the sudden statement. He finally made eye contact and realized that the Mountie kind of had a towering presence. Oh yeah...that's right. Ray was sitting down. But he couldn't bring himself to stand.

"You better-" the Mountie started to say, but was cut off by a similar voice that was echoing.

"Wake up…wake up…wake up…"

_End Dream Sequence_

"Wake up, Ray," Fraser gently shook the Detective.

"Huh?" Ray's eyes slowly fluttered opened. He looked up to see the Mountie hovering over him. The shock of the dream hit him, remembering that the Canadian was a part of it. "Ahhh!"

Fraser, confused, jumped back. "What is it?"

The Detective shook his head and placed a hand on it. "Weird dream," he mumbled.

"Must have been. You were murmuring something while you were sleeping. I couldn't understand it."

Ray didn't respond. He was still trying to sort everything out. There goes his peaceful nap.

"Why don't we go to dinner?" Fraser suggested.

"Gladly," Ray muttered.

* * *

**_Side note_:** This dream idea just came to me! I would have titled this chapter "The Dream", but I didn't want to give it away upfront. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Ration

**Chapter 6:** _The Ration_

The partners were seated in the resort restaurant after choosing that they would rather not search all over town for a place to eat, whereas reservations were required.

The restaurant was a little more upscale than the casual ambiance of the resort, so Fraser had changed into dark, dressier pants. The Mountie had also thrown on a nice dark blue coat which he borrowed from the Detective to refine his appearance. It fit a little snug and the length was a little long for him, but it wasn't that noticeable.

Ray had flinched when Fraser had completed his "dark blue" outfit, and of course didn't say anything. If he did, he would have to not only think about but also explain his dream. Ray just changed into a black dress shirt.

The men ordered and waited for their meal. The Detective wasn't even paying much attention for he asked for iced tea when actually he hated the stuff.

Fraser decided this would be an opportune time to discern what was going on with his partner since the beach outing.

Meanwhile, Ray unknowingly had his elbows perched up on the table while twiddling his fingers together nervously. His eyes were staring over Fraser's shoulder, but his mind was not present to the surroundings.

The Mountie noticed this and decided to just wait patiently for their food to arrive. Perhaps Ray needed a little space, because after all, they just landed in Miami and hadn't really settled in yet. It was like trying to turn on a television without it being plugged in. You had to do things in the right steps and in the right order.

They were seated in the centre of the room, but closer to the entrance door. The restaurant was in a spacious rectangular room, with round tables in different sizes to fit varying amount of people. The tables were decorated with white linens and a copper-coloured ceramic piece of the Freedom Tower that was actually located in Miami Beach. A special touch was added with faux diamonds sprinkled around the centerpiece tower.

The rest of the place complemented the table, from the established colours of red, black, and white to the sparkling light fixtures above.

Fraser wondered how Diefenbaker was doing back in Chicago. With all the food and attention of the Vecchio household, the wolf was very well taken care of. He grimaced at the thought. At first it seemed to be a suitable arrangement, but now he concluded that it could mean trouble if the wolf expected to be treated like a king when Fraser disembarked back to the Windy City.

He looked back at Ray. The Detective had let up on the finger twiddling and was now leaning on the table. His eyes were still staring over Fraser's shoulder, except it looked as if Ray was in some deep introspection compared to the blank look before.

Fraser let out a breath. He was a Mountie, not a shrink. So what exactly did he expect to accomplish?

Their meal arrived. Ray snapped out of it enough to actually notice. He dug into his food.

The Mountie let out another breath and started his own food.

* * *

The Detective scooped up his mashed potatoes subconsciously. He knew the tasty food was there to enjoy, but he had other things on his mind. What a "_surprise_"that was. He had things on his mind this whole week.

Ray had come on this vacation to solve his anxiety. Not that he had much. It was so faint, yet he could not ignore it, let alone make it go away. What was it? Mostly just that feeling deep inside that something was missing. Something he was lacking of. Couldn't it just be he needed time off and now he got it? No, that hadn't proved to be the answer. It was more like something was removed from his life. Or was he lost from something else?

Again, subconsciously, he reached for his drink and was greeted with…yuck!

"Fraser!" Ray suddenly snapped. "You let me order iced tea?"

The Mountie looked as if he were about to respond, but thought better of it as he didn't know what to say. He did that a lot.

"Forget it," he spat. Literally.

Now even more uncomfortable, Fraser shifted in his seat and averted his eyes as he took a sip of his water.

Ray glanced at the Mountie and sighed. "Sorry about that, Benny."

Fraser nodded in response.

"So anyways, you do look pretty swanky with my jacket on," Ray prodded, smiling a little.

The Mountie again nodded in response. He didn't fully comprehend the word "swanky", but figured it was a complement. "I do like this material. Perhaps I should get one of these jackets as well."

The Detective pretended to frown. "I don't want you to dress like me. Soon you'll be walking like me, talking like me…"

"I'm sure I will keep my Canadian instincts intact, Ray."

The Detective imitated the Mountie. "Understood."

"Thanks, my…my 'homie'," Fraser stammered. He smiled.

"Benny?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"Don't."

* * *

**_Side note:_** After using more interesting chapter titles, and then having the last two very simplistic (The Wardrobe, The Beach), I decided to let you do a little thinking on this one.

The word "ration" is defined as: "a fixed portion that is allotted; restricted consumption of a relatively scarce commodity, as during war (especially food)".

So I'll leave it to you to be subjective. Or, I'll give a large hint: think of what they are physically doing, and then what they are mentally doing.


	7. Chapter 7: The Enlightenment

**Chapter 7:** The Enlightenment

"Are you sure you're alright sleeping there, Benny?"

The Mountie, already in his nightwear, looked up from what he was reading. He was on the floor, with his back propped up against the couch. All he needed was a pipe and he could be Sherlock Holmes.

It had been a few days since that dinner at the resort restaurant. The two had retired to their room early. Yet, this was nothing new. It had been the same way every night.

Ray's eyes fell on what Fraser was holding. One of those journals he saw the Mountie carry onto the plane.

"I'm fine, Ray," Fraser replied convincingly. "In fact, I'm finding this sofa to be quite comfortable, maybe even more so from the mattress I sleep on at home."

The Detective just nodded. Ray knew he was acting a little out of character: more Canadian than American, more humble than proud, but who said he was getting back to normal? What if he never did? He wondered if that would be so wrong.

His mind wandered back to that dream he had the first day they arrived in Miami. Since then, he'd only been dreaming blank (or just didn't remember). So Ray did what he usually did: forget about it. Until now.

Suddenly, he did not want to go to sleep.

"Hey, Benny. I'm thinking about going out again."

The Mountie looked reluctant.

"Hey, it's okay. Maybe I need some alone time."

This time the Mountie hesitated. He was suppose to watch over his friend.

"Do you think I'm going to get into some kind of trouble? This ain't Chicago for God sakes. And I won't have to worry about _you_ finding another 'situation' to help."

Fraser ignored the last comment. "You're right. It's not Chicago – but keep in mind the only difference is Miami's southeastern location. People here prey on tourists, doesn't matter how well you think you can handle yourself. I read that-"

"I get it," Ray answered calmly.

The Mountie stopped. Normally by now the Detective would have made some comment about "Canadians" and their "prey". Or, he would have become irritated. Fraser did not know what else to say.

"If you really think it's necessary for you to come along, come then." Ray walked to the closet to put on his shoes.

The Mountie furrowed his brow in thought. Was this some kind of reverse psychology? He thought some more and then came to a consensus.

"I'll allow you to go, but would you tell me which area you will be in?"

Ray smiled to himself. _There's the Mountie, always having a backup plan. _Ray's memory took him back in time to when the partners were trapped inside a bank vault, and the Mountie had broken the water sprinkler to fill the vault with water as a distraction when the vault's door would be opened by bank robbers. When Ray asked what would happen if the robbers didn't drill through the door on time, Fraser had admitted to not having another idea, and they had almost drowned to death. _Wait a minute, who am I kidding? He never has a backup plan._ _Or even a good plan for that matter._

"Well, I'll probably just head to the Ocean Drive strip. You know, with the Art Deco and everything else we saw the other day? I might as well see what all the fuss is about."

Fraser lifted an eyebrow. Was Ray being (gasp) _polite_? It wasn't as if he was strictly hostile or anything before, but the conservative tone of his manner had come unexpectedly. The Mountie wondered how long it would last, and if he wanted to see his friend change from his other attitude to this one, even though it was more tolerable.

"Sounds fine, Ray. Should I wait up for you?" Fraser asked.

The Detective paused in thought. "Nah, I probably won't be out that late, but who knows? I'll be fine. See you, Fraser."

"Fraser"? Ray usually only used that name in rare instances. The Detective had changed, alright. But not in an instant, as it seemed. It gradually grew the past few days.

By the click of the door, the Mountie was left alone.

A second later, Ray stuck his head back in through the door. "And Fraser? Don't be afraid to order room service," he smiled sincerely. The door shut again.

"By Jove, I've think he's got it," Fraser murmured.

* * *

The Detective was able to clear his head on the way to Ocean Drive's nightlife. He wasn't much for clubs, but bars were more his cup of tea either. Not that he liked tea.

But he did need to get out. And for some reason, he felt some anxiety was slowly being lifted off of him. As if his answers were just around the corner.

He examined each place that lined the Drive. Too clubby, too trashy, too busy, too flashy, he chuckled at his little rhyme scheme. Finally, his gaze landed on a decent place that was effortlessly called "The Barroom". It was small to medium in size, light enough to see, dark enough to conceal, and private enough to not be bothered.

And so he went in. The bar bench was set along the left side of the place, with a few tables and chairs to the right. There was a square-shaped dance floor situated in the very front with a modest stage. Soft country rock music was playing in the background.

It reminded Ray of an old western saloon in bistro-style, but modernized in mostly browns and blacks. It deeply contrasted the "bling-bling" status that was right outside the doors. As he took a seat at the bar, his attention came to the hanging lights that lined the bar in its glowing off-white colour.

The stereotype of a bartender approached the Detective. He was of average height, somewhat overweight, and scruffy looking with brownish hair that needing some trimming. "What can I get ya?" his voice came out a little clearer than expected.

"Some answers," Ray smiled melancholily.

"Heh," the bartender laughed gruffly. "I don't think you should be looking around here none. But up there," he pointed upward.

Ray peered upwards while squinting against the luminous light. Was he referring to God? Heaven?

"Tell ya what. I'll fix you what I normally give to those with questions concerning life," the grizzly man stated and went to fix Ray's drink.

The Detective pulled his gaze back down to his eyelevel. Maybe this bartender was onto something. Maybe his answer _had_ been right around the corner.

Ray closed his eyes.

* * *

**_Side note_:** I don't actually know if there is a place called "The Barroom" in Miami Beach. Unless there is, I made it up! 


	8. Chapter 8: The Significance, pt 1

**Chapter 8: The Significance, Pt. 1**

_Dream sequence_

Once again, Ray woke up in that same empty room as he had once before. This time, he was standing up. He noticed the chair was still there, but abandoned in a corner to his left.

The overall room, though, had some improvements. It was a little bigger, up from the 8 foot by 8 foot to 12 foot by 12 foot. The source of light, from wherever it was, was somewhat stronger. At this, he could see the walls were some shade of green, compared to the bleakness before.

Ray looked down at himself. Same clothes, different colour: similar shade of the walls. It wasn't that bright lime green, but it wasn't the puke-green either. He wrinkled his nose. Any kind of green _was not_ his colour. At least he didn't look like a funeral director. More like a park ranger. Or those old veterans with their army uniforms in WWII. The Detective almost snorted.

He then stood to attention. Would Fraser show up again? For some strange reason the Detective was more reposed this time. Obviously he could not get out of these surroundings yet, so he should just let it play out.

On cue, the Mountie appeared. Still in dark blue apparel.

"I expected you back," his voice audited out. It sounded like the same formal tone he usually used, but it had a lot more authority in it.

He came closer, but still was a few feet away from the Detective.

Ray cleared his throat. "Yeah. About that. How come out 'visit' was cut short last time?"

"Why don't you ask your Dudley Do-Right friend of a Mountie. He woke you up, didn't he?" Fraser answered simply.

Ray shifted his weight. He wasn't confused, but he wasn't clear on what the other man was saying either.

Then awareness hit him. He suddenly realized that the 'being' in front of him resembled the Mountie, but was _not_ the Mountie. So would that make him a version of the Mountie?

Ray quickly looked back up. "You're here to give me a message, aren't you?"

Fraser gave a small smile. "You are close. I'm only here to guide you and to help you. It's up to you to do the rest."

Ray frowned at the cliché. "Come on, I'm here, aren't I! Gimme a break."

Fraser gave a look that said "_You're already being given one."_

Ray ignored the obvious affirmation and waited for Fraser to continue.

"You better listen carefully to what I have to say, assuming you want to make sense out of all of this."

The Detective flashed back to the last time he was here. So that's what Fraser was saying before he got woken up. 'You better…listen'.

"Okay, if you're here to guide me, I can ask questions, can't I?"

"Most certainly you can, but answers are not always going to be found."

Almost before the words were out of Fraser's mouth, the Detective shot back a response.

"This is why I became a cop! Never liked this abstract stuff, ya know? Just bang, boom. Get the bad guy, and put him away."

Fraser smiled again. A knowing smile. "You sound like someone I know. Someone who is going to replace you in the near future. He has such a boldness."

The Detective frowned again, this time angry, and slowly turning red. "Whaddaya mean he's gonna take my place! What do you know!"

Fraser was patient. "No need to get upset. You will do this willingly, and when the time comes, you will understand."

Ray took a breath and composed himself. "You know, maybe you are revealing too much."

"Hm. I don't think so. It's what you do with the information that's important. But believe me, you _will_ understand, all in good time."

There was no response. Ray stood still for a moment. He was just overwhelmed with how compliant he was being with the whole situation. It was in his nature to resist, or to fight, but he wasn't doing either of those things.

"I will tell you that we were cut off briefly last time because you were just being introduced to this concept." Fraser's arms opened wide and swept around him. "You were just beginning to accept it. It got you to think about what's going on."

"I don't know what to do," Ray replied, rubbing his forehead.

"You've already started, just by being here," Fraser emphasized. "You've come to a power that is beyond yourself."

* * *

**_Side note:_** Continue to pt. 2. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Significance, pt 2

**Chapter 9: The Significance, Pt. 2**

_Dream sequence (continued)_

The Detective sighed. _Let's get this over with, whatever it is_. _The sooner I get on with it, the sooner I don't have to listen to these clichés. _This whole thing reminded him of those movies with…with angels or superheroes leading and saving the common man.

_I guess Fraser's my 'guardian angel'_, he thought brusquely. He pictured Benny in angel attire, but didn't laugh. It actually almost fit.

So then the role of the superhero would belong to…Gardino. The Detective recalled and pictured a couple Halloweens ago when Gardino attempted to dress up as Superman. What a riot _that_ was.

Fraser cut into his thoughts. "May I remind you to _focus_."

Ray snapped back to attention. He could think about Super Gardino later.

Fraser waited until Ray seemed to be listening. "So, why don't you start with what you _do_ know. What does this room mean to you?"

Ray stopped and focused on the question. "I think that this room maybe…doesn't have me trapped, but sort of _confined_ so I will pay attention."

Fraser nodded, signaling that Ray was on the right track.

"So now that I am focused, I feel…less restricted?"

Again, Fraser nodded. "That's why this room is opening up and more light is beaming in. You're letting it because you're starting to see things more visibly."

"But, what's with the _green_?" Ray emphasized, waving his hand at the walls.

"What do you think of when you look at green?" Fraser inquired.

Ray answered. "I don't know, wealth? Nature?"

"That it does. But in this case, it exemplifies an emotional tie to safety, which can be associated with wealth, as well as exhibiting growth, which is in nature."

"So…you're saying that I feel this place is "okay" now since I am starting to understand and 'grow'?"

"That's right."

"Okay, then answer this. I'm speaking as if I actually get this intellect stuff, but that isn't really how I am."

"You are only a part of who you are when you're in here," Fraser articulated.

"But I thought who I was in here is who I'm suppose to be."

"You're starting to get off track."

Ray rolled his eyes.

"Remember that you are here to find meaning, not compare your conscious and subconscious self." The Mountie let the statement take hold.

Fraser then spoke his last words before departing. "Just having a willingness is enough to find what you are looking for. Many people underestimate the power of seeking." He nodded. "Remember that."

As soon as Fraser finished speaking, he disappeared. Not in thin air, but not in smoke.

A faint voice came through.

"Hey buddy, buddy…"

_End Dream Sequence_

The Detective's eyes flicked opened. To the bartender in front of him.

The bartender smiled, showing a missing tooth but nonetheless, gleaming in his expression humourously.

Before Ray had the chance to speak, the man cut in.

"I saw you nod off a few minutes ago when I dropped off your drink in front of ya. I was about to shake ya, but then more customers came in. So I had to go see what they wanted. Sorry 'bout that."

Ray gave him a partial reassuring look. "Don't worry about it." His eyes fell on the drink. He no longer wanted it, and felt like he wasn't much for alcohol anymore – it seemed meaningless, at least for that moment. He didn't know if it would follow him down the road. But the bartender _had_ been good to him, so he gulped it down.

"Thanks. How much do I owe ya?"

The bartender gruffly smiled, which reminded Ray of a bulldog and its unappreciated charm. "On the house. But could I ask ya one thing?"

The Detective nodded.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

There was a slight understanding in Ray's eyes. "I got a little more understanding if that's what you mean."

The bartender gave another grin, and happily went on his way, like Santa Claus finishing his duty of giving gifts to the little ones.

* * *

**_Side note:_** When I first wrote Chapter 8, it ran a little long, so I split it into two parts. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Tranquility

**Chapter 10: The Tranquility**

Ray got up the next morning, actually feeling refreshed. He went and checked on Fraser.

The Mountie was still soundly asleep, which was a little odd, because usually he would be the first one up.

Ray looked at the stove clock and squinted. _8:00!_ Was it really that early? _Wow._

He glanced back at his sleeping friend, who was breathing slowly, positioned with slightly folded hands._ I guess I'm not the only one around here who needed this vacation._

Ray took a shower and by that time, the Mountie was up.

"Good morning Ray. I see that you have risen before me."

"Looks like it, Benny."

"So," Fraser put on his best casual voice. "What time _did_ you get in last night?"

The Detective just smiled. "Around midnight, I think."

The Mountie thought about this. "I see. Well, you look like you're feeling better today."

"I sure am, Fraser. I went to this bar last night. I only had one drink, but let me tell you, it sure was the key to everything."

Fraser didn't attempt to cover his confused expression.

"Never mind. Another time, Benny. So what do ya wanna do today?"

Being a little surprised, yet happy that Ray gave him the choice, the Mountie answered. "How about The Bayview Marketplace? It seems to be one of Miami's great shopping destinations."

Ray knew that the place Fraser was suggesting was probably off one of those itineraries. "Sure Benny. Clean up and let's hit the road. It's across the bridge to the main city, right?"

"That's correct. Thank you, Ray."

* * *

Fraser was happy to see that The Bayview Marketplace was fairly clear of crowds. Of course, it was not tourist season.

The marketplace was situated right on the waters of Biscayne Bay. The bay separated the mainland with Miami Beach. Half the shops were indoors, and the other half were right behind the building, situated outside. There were also a lot of restaurants, and salsa music was playing through the region. Right at the moment, there were a couple Cubans playing the music live.

The partners passed what they thought was a statue, until they realized otherwise. It was a being covered in clay, or rather a human acting as a statue. They stood a few feet away from the 'statue' while paying attention to the Cuban players for a couple minutes.

"Why don't we head up farther?" Fraser advised afterwards.

Ray nodded in response, and they passed the small group of people gathered around the Cuban musicians.

As they walked further ahead, the scene became more of a picture of paradise. The professional landscaping provided of a lot of lush trees and plants situated around the paths that took the visitors through the area.

Fraser and Ray went and sat on some large rocks at the edge of the mainland, the water just inches away from them. Fancy, slick boats and yachts went by. The sun was hanging over the whole setting, slowly easing to a higher temperature as it was gradually approaching afternoon. The waters of Biscayne Bay gleamed in the sunlight. As they were sitting at a lower elevation, the view of the bridge they crossed was above them, just to their left.

"So how did you like those shops, Ray?"

"Well, they were better than I expected. Not too much of those trashy tourist souvenirs."

"I see. So what _did_ you purchase?"

"Oh yeah." Ray took his bought item out of his pocket and held it up. It was a pack of cards with the picture of the Art District Deco lights at night printed onto the set.

"That's very nice."

"Yeah, so did _you_ see anything you liked?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Come on, what is it, Benny!"

"Well, uh…never mind."

"Fraser!"

The Mountie blinked, with a bit of an innocent expression.

"Okay, I'll let it go," Ray gave up easily. He sighed, and put his cards back into his pocket. The Detective looked over at the passing boats, and changed he subject. "You know what I would do if I had one of those?"

Fraser turned and looked at Ray.

"I would sail along Frisco bay." He grinned as he reminded Fraser of the time they sung "California Dreamin'" when they were in the woods up north. Unfortunately, they had no idea what they were singing and filled in most of the words themselves.

"I have to say, Ray. I looked up the lyrics to that song afterwards." Fraser smiled along with the Detective. "And there was no mention of San Francisco!"

Some silence lingered between them for a little while.

"You know what I just figured out, Benny?"

"What's that, Ray?"

"That we didn't solve one case or help anyone this time around."

"Actually, that _is_ a little bizarre." There was a slight pause. "Well in a way, this vacation did help someone."

Ray looked up. "Who?" he asked quizzically.

"You."

Looking up at the Mountie's warm expression, the Detective gave a little smile.

For a few minutes, there was only quietness until Ray spoke up again.

"I guess we're heading back to Chicago in a couple days, huh Benny?'

"That _is_ the plan."

"The truth is I can't wait to get back." Ray turned and continued to watch the boats pass, as his mind drifted faraway.

Fraser himself got lost in the little piece of bliss that they happened to be a part of.

* * *

**_Side note:_** If you've read this far, I commend you on your effort. I appreciate it! 


	11. Chapter 11: The Revelation

**Chapter 11: **_The Revelation_

Two days later, Ray and Fraser were sitting at the airport gate that would take them on the flight back to Chicago.

They took their last look through the windows outside, of the bright Miami sunshine that served as a reminder of the fun and relaxation they had achieved.

Not saying a word, they boarded the airplane.

"I think I'm going to take a little nap," Ray announced after they plane took off.

Peering up from his father's journals, the Mountie nodded.

Ray knew exactly what to expect.

_Dream Sequence_

The room was again larger than the last time. The surroundings and the clothes Ray was wearing were now a soft off-white, in no way harsh to the eye, as the time that he and the Mountie were stuck in an overwhelmingly bright room while being restrained in straightjackets.

The Detective looked up to see Fraser in the brightest of white.

"Greetings. Glad to see you again," Fraser said warmly.

Not really sure why, Ray gave him a slight nod.

"So tell me. What do you know?"

"What do I know? Well, I think I might know what's going on now."

"So?" Fraser prompted.

"I've been too selfish. Looking out for myself. But that's how it works down there."

"And what do you think of that?" the Mountie probed.

"What I think is that on the surface, there's nothing wrong with that." Ray stopped and thought for a moment. "Maybe you will be happy living that way, but how long does that really last? If you get everything you want, what's suppose to come next?"

The Mountie smiled. "So then what do you suggest?"

"Well, even if it seems too trivial, you should do something for something else," Ray slowly said, barely believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"Wouldn't that be counterproductive?"

Ray paused. "You would think so. But after you give it a try, you find that it really is…" Ray trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Fulfilling?"

Ray looked back at the Mountie. "Ya. Exactly."

"So when we lose ourselves, we'll find ourselves. 'For what good is it if you gain the world, but lose your soul'," Fraser seemed to quote from someplace. "Is that what you're saying?"

Ray's eyebrows went up. "Something like that." He shook his head. "After all this time, I'm becoming an upright showcase," he muttered in awe. It dawned on him that Fraser kind of lived his life that way.

"Many people might look at it like that, but they don't care enough to really know what that means and what it can do for them."

Ray let out a breath. "I guess I'll have to just do my part."

At that moment, the walls around the two men fell to the ground, and suddenly they were no longer confined. Sunshine spread everywhere, and it felt like they were on clouds.

Ray looked around in wonderment. "Could I ask you something, Fraser?"

Fraser turned to look at Ray and waited for the questions.

"How were you sent here? And why?" Ray asked. "By whom?"

"You were looking for me, weren't you? Remember when I told you that those who seek shall find. You won't be able to understand how. But by whom? Why don't you ask him yourself. He's your friend."

At that, Fraser slowly swayed out of sight.

_End Dream Sequence_

Ray shifted his eyes opened. He was on the flight back to Chicago. He turned and looked at the Mountie, although not really looking but actually thinking.

Ask him?_ Ask who? _'_He's your friend_', Fraser had said.

The realization of the statement suddenly came to Ray. "Hey, Benny?"

"Yes, Ray?" The Mountie looked up from a journal that he had just finished and closed it.

"What does this mean to you? 'Those who seek shall find'."

Fraser thought for a moment. "It sounds like something from…the Bible perhaps?"

The Bible! Well, Ray was kind of Catholic but that didn't mean he definitely believed in God. But who said that statement had anything to do with God? There were tons of stuff from the Bible that people used all the time, wasn't there?

"Benny?"

"Yeah?"

"Who sent you to me?"

"Well. I suppose I brought myself on will because when we were on the trail of my father's killer…"

"No, I mean in like, retrospect."

"Oh. Ah, I suppose a higher power if he was called upon. That is, if you believe in it."

Ray fell quiet. He didn't know what he believed, but he knew what he learned. And he would apply it soon.

"One more thing Benny. What do you think of the colour blue?"

A little perplexed, Fraser found a response. "Well. It is the colour of the sea and sky. It kind of signifies expansion. Depth. Wisdom."

"Ah."

"What is it?" Fraser asked, puzzled.

"Nothing. You just remind me of someone."

* * *

**_Side note_:** Please continue to the end. 


	12. Chapter 12: The Festivity

**Chapter 12: The Festivity**

There was something extraordinary about the atmosphere of District 27 when Ray walked back into the station the next Monday morning.

He scanned the room, as was his ritual habit. No, nothing had changed. It must be only him.

Ray had a smile on his face as he passed his fellow officers. You could almost compare him to the Mountie the way he was nodding to every person that passed his way.

He reached Welsh's office and knocked.

Welsh looked up, seeing it was Vecchio, put his newspaper down and motioned the detective to come in.

"How are you feeling, detective?"

"Much better, sir. You were right about sending me away."

"Always good to hear. Now that you are here, there's a case that I thought that you could handle…"

Ray listened to Welsh while looking around the surroundings. It was good to be back. He was very lucky.

* * *

The scene: Vecchio household.

Time: Friday night, 8:30 p.m.

Participants: Ray, his family, Fraser, and various co-workers from the police station and the Consulate.

On that previous Monday, Ray came up with the idea to have a little party (as strange as that sounded). So he spread the word. And he was glad about the turnout.

Ray expected Gardino and Huey to skip it. He guessed that Elaine had convinced the two detectives to come.

He went to check on Fraser.

* * *

Diefenbaker gave a happy bark as Francesca fed him a bit of a cookie.

Fraser sighed. It wasn't as bad as he predicted, but Diefenbaker was still expecting a lot of junk food from Fraser when he had returned. No asking "How was your trip" or "I'm glad you're home". _He should learn to be a little more polite_. Chicago had influenced him, nonetheless. Or rather, the Vecchios.

Francesca looked up at Fraser and gave him a smile.

Fraser gave a faint smile back. _At least she's feeding him_.

At that point, Ray walked up to the group. "Hey ya, Benny. Some of the guys are gonna play some poker. Ya wanna come?"

The Mountie looked over at where Huey and Gardino were seated at the living room table. Fraser was taken aback when he noticed his own father sitting at the table, trying to get the others' attention and not succeeding in the least.

Fraser's eyes slightly widened, and then shook his head, trying to clear it. "Uh, actually I think I'll just watch Ray."

"Okay, Benny. You can sit on the outside."

Francesca almost frowned as her brother took the Mountie away.

Fraser stopped by Francesca for a moment. "Would you mind, uh," Fraser left off, looking at the wolf.

Francesca perked up. "Sure, I'll look after Dief. My pleasure."

The Mountie nodded with a smile. "Thank you kindly."

Just then, Elaine greeted Francesca and they started having a lively talk.

As the partners were finding their way through the small crowd that was mingling, Fraser noticed Inspector Thatcher in deep conversation with Welsh by the front window. She was laughing at some story that the older man was telling her.

Fraser felt a twinge of, was it discontent? Instead of ignoring it, he tried to watch more closely but instead found himself almost bumping into the living room table.

"Watch it, son," Sergeant Robert Fraser grunted at his son.

"Sorry, dad," Fraser answered absently, still looking over at the Inspector and the Lieutenant.

"Did he just say 'dad'?" Huey asked wide-eyed.

Gardino snapped his gum. "Yep." In a quieter tone, leaning toward Huey, he said, "I wonder what Vecchio got him to do down there."

Both men snickered at Gardino's comment.

Ray sat down at the living room table. "Well, sit down Benny. Whatcha waiting for?" He motioned to the chair that the Sergeant was on.

"Excuse me, _I'm_ sitting here. That's what I was trying to tell these two…buffoons" Robert stated flatly to no one in particular, flicking his hand in the two detectives' general direction.

"I'll just find another seat." Fraser said to his father.

"What? What's wrong with that one?" Ray asked.

"Uh, just let me pull this one up." The Mountie slid another chair up to the table, between his father and Ray.

Huey and Gardino looked at each other, shaking their head.

"The air must be thicker down there," Huey established seriously.

Robert Fraser turned to look at where Benton was looking previously. "Ah, that's Welsh, right? Fine man, from what I can tell. Don't you think so?" he prodded his son.

"I wasn't looking at-" Fraser started, but stopped.

"What's that, son?"

"Um, nothing."

Ray pulled out the deck of cards he had gotten from Miami. "So let's do this." He slid the deck towards Gardino.

Gardino picked up the deck, looked at the printed pictures, and made a face. It looked like he was almost going to say something sarcastic, but when his eyes fell on Ray, he shut his mouth, and dealed. It was almost as if he didn't want to ruin Ray's good mood.

"Deal me in, boys." Robert Fraser said in an authoritative tone.

But of course they didn't see him, must less hear him.

* * *

It was the end of the night, and everyone was saying goodbye to Ray and Fraser, who were at the front door.

"Night, Inspector. Lieutenant." Ray nodded to the two as they walked out.

Most of the visitors were gone by now, except Elaine offered to help clean up a little. Though there wasn't much mess.

"I'd say you held this gathering on the right night, Ray," the Mountie commented on the turnout.

"Yeah, Benny. It must have been the right time," Ray smiled contently.

"So I would be bold enough to say it was a success," Fraser articulated.

"It sure was, Benny. It sure was."

* * *

_Epilogue_

Fraser arrived at his apartment, in light spirit after leaving the Vecchio household.

Diefenbaker was by his side, and had finally quit his whining. Thus, Francesca had done a good job.

The Mountie fell sombre as he went over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. His eyes landed on the possession that he wanted to look at, the very thing that he had actually obtained from The Bayview Marketplace and had concealed from Ray.

Fraser lifted the book out of the drawer, and sat down on the floor, his back leaning against his bed.

After every single piece of literature that he had read as a boy to his manhood, he had never taken the time to even skim through the contents of what he had in his hands.

Fraser didn't think of the controversy of this historical book, or its implications. Just read. And thought.

He flipped a page.

"To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose." Ecclesiastes 3:1

_Very true, very true_.

* * *

**_Side note_**: Congratulations! You have finished reading my first fan fiction, ever! I am grateful you took the time. I would like to hear from you! I understand it got a little off track, but I hope you enjoyed some of the humour nonetheless. I will use this experience to write even better stories. Thank you! 


End file.
